Raimon 20 años después
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que ganaron el Holy Road, los chicos han encontrado el amor e incluso han tenido hijos... ahora esos hijos irán a Raimon... aunque no a todos les agrada la idea. Yaoi, M-preg, posible Yuri, Hetero y muchos, muchos Oc's. No sirvo para hacer summarys... denle una oportunidad.
1. Nueva ciudad y nueva escuela

**Hola hola :3 no se si alguien esta leyendo esto ._. pero si lo esta haciendo que bien x3 **

**Esta idea la tenia dandome vueltas por la cabeza y hasta que no la escribi no estuve en paz xD **

**Emm no se que mas decir así que les dejo el disclaimer y a leer! **

**Disclaime: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Kariya ya tendría su keshin y además hubiera sido uno de los 11 legendarios...**

* * *

Raimon 20 años después… Capitulo 1.

Era una mañana en Ciudad Inazuma y una camioneta se encontraba perdida. 15 años eran demasiados y el hombre que manejaba se encontraba bastante confuso, aunque fuera su ciudad natal no la reconocía.

-Una vez más… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? -pregunto un chico de cabellos verde azulados en pico, agarrados en una coleta baja y de ojos grises.

-¡Ya te lo dije mocoso! –grito el hombre que conducía, molesto.

-¡Masaki! ¡No le digas así! –Regaño la mujer a su lado e inmediatamente volteo con el joven que se encontraba en el asiento trasero- Su abuelo por fin acepto nuestra petición de encargarnos de la oficina de esta ciudad.

-Estábamos bien en Tokio… -murmuro una chica, también en el asiento trasero.

-Además, el ni siquiera es nuestro abuelo. –Se quejo el pelicyan cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos- No tiene nuestro apellido, ni se parece a papá.

-¿Cuándo veremos a nuestros verdaderos abuelos? –pregunto esta vez la chica, imitando a su hermano.

-¡Madoka! ¡Hayato! –grito la mujer molesta viendo a los jóvenes por el retrovisor.

Justo en ese momento la camioneta se detuvo y el hombre que conducía se encontraba con la cabeza baja, ocultando sus ojos marrones con su cabello color cian.

-¿Masaki? –llamo la mujer preocupada, colocando su mano en el hombro del hombre.

-…-no obtuvo respuesta. Si lo veías bien, podías notar su sorpresa y miedo en el rostro. Lo que habían dicho los jóvenes que se encontraban atrás lo tomo sin cuidado y le afecto.

-¿Masaki? –Volvió a preguntar la peli plata, ahora más preocupada- ¡Masaki responde! –Exclamo tomándolo de los hombros y comenzando a zarandearlo- Masaki… se que no es un buen recuerdo para ti pero, por favor… tienes dos preciosos hijos y a una chica que te ama así que… que importa si eso paso. Ambos sabemos que Hiroto-san y Ryuuji-san son mejores que esos dos, así que deja de torturarte ¿si? –le dijo tomando el rostro del adulto con sus manos, lo movió lentamente y después le dio un beso apasionado.

-Agh que asco –"dijo" la chica, de nombre Madoka

-Esperen hasta llegar a la casa ¿no? –comento Hayato divertido.

Ambos adultos se separaron un poco sonrojados al recordar que sus hijos seguían allí. No tardaron mucho para poner el vehículo en movimiento de nuevo y que el silencio se hiciera presente.

-¿Falta mucho? –pregunto Hayato molesto, ya que tenia a Madoka jugando con su cabello.

-No –respondió su madre, revisando el celular. -¡Ah! Rei-chan dice que la mudanza ya llego, Masaki…

-Ya escuche –dijo el hombre y acelero.

A los 5 minutos ya se encontraban frente a la casa, después de un exhaustivo viaje y uno que otro momento en el que se perdieron. Los cuatro bajaron de la camioneta y contemplaron lo enorme y lujosa que se veía esa mansión.

-Si que tardaron –dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados en pico, con ojos grises, acercándose a la familia.- Cuanto tiempo, Hitomi.

-¡Rei-chan! –exclamo Hitomi feliz abrazando al hombre frente a ella.

La familia Kariya Miyabino, estaba conformada por el padre Kariya Masaki, la madre Miyabino Hitomi y sus dos mellizos; Kariya Madoka y Kariya Hayato. Masaki y Hitomi se habían conocido en preparatoria, se hicieron pareja y con el tiempo se casaron. Masaki era hijo único entre el matrimonio Kira. Y Hitomi era la melliza de Miyabino Reiichi.

Durante sus primeros años de casados, Kira Hiroto le entrego una de sus empresas a Kariya, pero está estaba en Tokio por lo que tuvieron que dejar todo e irse. Pero finalmente habían logrado regresar.

-Hola Masaki –saludo Reiichi abrazando a su hermana.

-Hola Reiichi, creo que has cambiado, casi ni te reconozco.

-Así que tu eres el tío Reiichi ¿eh? –pregunto incrédulo Hayato y antes de que se diera cuenta, era abrazado por el adulto.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Pero que tierno eres! ¡Recuerdo cuando solo eras una miniatura!

-Definitivamente es hermano de mamá –murmuro Madoka sorprendida

-Rei-chan, asfixias a Hayato –dijo Hitomi divertida

-Si, si –murmuro soltando al pelicyan pequeño, quien lo veía molesto desde atrás de su padre.

-Oye… ¿esta casa no es muy grande? –pregunto Masaki

-Para nada, si mi hermana iba a conseguir una casa, debía ser la mejor

-Bueno, bueno, basta de charla ¡yo quiero ver la casa! –grito contenta Hitomi corriendo hacia la casa seguida de los demás. Al entrar se dio cuenta que los muebles ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares.

-¿Oh? Esto quiere decir que las habitaciones ya fueron decididas… iré a ver la mía. –dijo Hayato dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¡Espera! ¡Me asegurare de tener la mejor! –grito Madoka siguiendo a su hermano. Los tres adultos observaron la escena antes de suspirar y finalmente sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Parece que son algo traviesos –comento Reiichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ni lo digas, son un dolor de cabeza –dijo Kariya masajeándose la frente en señal de molestia.

-Vaya, me pregunto si eso mismo decía Hiroto-san cuando TU tenias esa edad –escucharon una cuarta voz, que venia de la cocina, al parecer terminaba de acomodar algo. Masaki no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al reconocerla.

-Hyouga –murmuro fríamente.

-Masaki –le respondió en el mismo tono.

"Oh oh" pensaron los Miyabino al momento y es que aunque los chicos fueran concuños, Masaki y Hyouga no se soportaban.

-Em nosotros ya debemos irnos, dejamos a Kyouhei solo y me preocupa –dijo el peli plata jalando a su esposo y caminando hasta la puerta- fue un gusto verlos y después te cuento algo importante Hitomi… ¡Adiós! –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

La peli plata soltó una risita que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en carcajadas, Masaki la imito lentamente. Sus hijos (después de ver sus habitaciones) iban bajando y al ver esa imagen solo atinaron a verse con un poco de duda, para finalmente retroceder hasta sus habitaciones.

Sin siquiera saber lo que les esperaba en esa ciudad.

~o~o~o~o~

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y en una mansión se encontraba un pelivioleta molesto.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ir a Raimon?! –Grito enfurecido un chico de cabello violeta largo hasta la cintura, de ojos exóticos azul con marrón- ¡Au! ¡Me estas jalando el cabello!

-Ritsu, ve a despertar a tus primas –ordeno una mujer de cabello violeta entrando a la habitación.

-Si mami –acato la orden la pequeña y salió corriendo del cuarto. La mujer sonrió por un momento antes de mirar molesta al chico frente a ella.

-Hide-chan –llamo acercándose y comenzando a peinarle el cabello – Me encanta tu cabello –murmuro sonriente.

-Es como el de papá, pero con tu tono –se quejo el menor viendo con lastima su cabello, sacándole una risa a la adulta.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a Raimon? –pregunto tranquila.

-¡Mamá! –se quejo nuevamente mirándola ahora con mucha lastima y vergüenza- ¡Mírame! ¡Parezco una chica! ¡Se burlaran de mí!

-Ow querido –le dijo terminando de peinarlo (osease agarrarle el cabello en dos coletas bajas)- ¿se burlaron de ti en primaria?

-No pero

-Pero nada, tu padre paso por lo mismo –dijo tratando de animarlo, aunque solo logro que el joven la viera aterrado- supongo que lo llevas en la sangre.

-Eso no me ayuda

-Vamos, deja de quejarte y termina de vestirte que se hace tarde –le ordeno antes de salir de la habitación dejando al pelivioleta solo. El chico se vio en el espejo de su habitación, "al menos no tengo el mismo tono que papá" pensó antes de fruncir el ceño y aventar una almohada contra el espejo, furioso.

-Te odio –se dijo así mismo antes de ponerse la chaqueta y bajar a desayunar.

Kirino Hideyoshi. Ese era su nombre. ¿Sus padres? El afeminado (según Hide) Kirino Ranmaru y la bella Minamisawa Homika. Para desgracia suya, era la viva imagen de Ranmaru, solo que con el tono de cabello de Homika, junto con sus ojos. Sus "queridísimas" primas Haruka y Hikari solo le hacían odiar más su vida, ya que siempre gustaban de travestirlo e incluso su propia hermana ayudaba en eso.

Suspiro mientras bajaba las escaleras, donde se encontró con Alice. Una chica de 11 años, de cabello castaño con una trenza y ojos lila profundo. Hija de Shindou Takuto y Yamana Akane.

-Bueno días Hideyoshi-kun –saludo la castaña mientras subía las escaleras.

-Buenos días Alice –murmuro cansado y molesto.

Al bajar las escaleras camino directo hasta el comedor donde vio a; su padre leyendo el periódico, a sus tíos conversando y a sus primas con sus celulares.

-Buenos días –saludo más por educación que por gusto. Su tía Akane le acerco un plato de comida al ver que se sentaba a comer.

-¿Emocionado por entrar a Raimon? –pregunto Takuto al pelivioleta, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

-No en realidad, pero tengo que ir –murmuro triste.

-Vamos, Raimon no es tan malo –dijo Ranmaru preocupado

-Si, como dice tu padre Hideyoshi, Raimon no es tan malo. Además podrías encontrar a una linda chica o a un chico –comento Atsushi tomando un poco de su café… el cual escupió al recibir un golpe en el estomago, cortesía de su esposo Norihito.

-No le hagas caso a este pervertido –dijo Norihito molesto –te la pasaras bien.

-Eso espero –murmuro Hide terminando de desayunar y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Total, solo era una escuela ¿no?

* * *

**Yay! Bueno, esto solo es como una introducción x3 oh si, mis Oc's se casaron con Kariya y con Kirino respectivamente x'D ****Hayato y Madoka son un poco malos no? ellos no saben del pasado de Kariya y por eso lo torturan lol **

**Oh si, si de pura casualidad quien este leyendo esta cosa le da por querer participar... les digo que si, si pueden solo me gustaria que llenaran esta fichita x3 **

**Nombre del Oc (nombre y apellido):**

**Apariencia: **

**Con quien quieres estar casada/o: **

**Nombres y edades de los hijos/as: **

**Apariencia de los hijos:**

**Con quien te gustaría que tus hijos tuvieran una relación: (por ejemplo, yo quiero que Hayato tenga algo con un hijo/a de uno de los hermanos Tsurugi x'D) **

**Y emm creo que es todo... Ah si, desde ahorita aviso que los que ya estan ocupados son los que aparecieron en este capitulo (osease, Kirino, Kariya, Miyabino, Yukimura, Shindou, Akane, Minamisawa, Norihito) y tengo a dos apartados de mis primas locas que tanto amodoro 8D los cuales son Yoichi y Hakuryuu, así que si participan... NO los pidan, evitenme la pena de decirles que no u.u **

**Y ahora si creo que es todo x3 ¿Reviews? **


	2. Limosinas y amigos nuevos

**Bueno, yo al fin aparecí xD la verdad es que este capitulo lo debí haber subido el martes pero por azares del destino (no tenia internet T^T) no lo pude subir... bueno, tenia algo que decirles pero eso mejor abajo xD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera Kariya ya tendría su keshin junto con su keshin armor y sería uno de los once legendarios...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. ¡Limosinas y amigos nuevos!**

Hideyoshi salió de la casa con rumbo a la escuela. Para no hacerse tan molesto el camino, comenzó a pensar como hacer que lo expulsaran de Raimon.

Estaba consciente de que Raimon era la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad y que cualquier persona querría entrar allí. Si, cualquier persona menos el. ¿Por qué tanto odio a la escuela? Bueno, por ser tan prestigiosa no cualquiera entraba y por desgracia, los amigos del chico no habían sido aceptados. Claro que Hideyoshi hizo una rabieta al enterarse y ahora por eso sentía un odio hacía esa escuela que lo separo de sus amigos.

Mientras pensaba, apenas si noto cuando había llegado a la escuela. Suspiro profundamente y decidió entrar, justo entonces sintió un golpe en la cabeza por lo que volteo molesto hacia atrás para ver a su agresor y decirle un par de cosas… Hasta que noto quien había sido.

-De verdad me sorprendes –dijo molesta su agresora – viviendo en una mansión y pudiendo venir en limosina ¡vienes a la escuela a pata!

-Déjalo Haru –dijo otra chica acercándose – sigue frustrado por que tuvo que venir a Raimon

-Para empezar –dijo Hide llamando la atención de las chicas – no es bueno aprovecharnos de la amabilidad de Takuto-san, que vivamos en su casa no quiere decir que debamos

-¡Vamos Hideyoshi! ¡No soportas las limosinas! –lo interrumpió una de las chicas.

-Algo así –murmuro decaído – ¡Espera! Si ustedes están aquí significa que…

-¡Haruka! ¡Hikari! ¡Hideyoshi! –escucharon una voz a sus espaldas (bueno, de las chicas, Hide estaba de frente).

Las dos muchachas sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, voltearon lentamente como si fueran robots y se encontraron con unos ojos negros molestos.

-¿Quién les dio permiso de tomar la limo para ustedes solas?

-Yo bueno e-esto –balbucearon las chicas, su padre podía llegar a ser aterrador – ¡Hideyoshi!

-No me metan, yo vine caminando –se defendió el peli violeta antes de comenzar a caminar, dejando a las muchachas con su padre.

Minamisawa Haruka y Minamisawa Hikari, así se llamaban. Eran gemelas, hijas de Minamisawa Atsushi y de Kurama Norihito. Haruka era la viva imagen de Kurama, solo que tenía las puntas del cabello color violeta, justo como Atsushi. Además planchaba su cabello dejándolo hasta la cintura y normalmente detenía su flequillo con unos broches.

Hikari también era la viva imagen de Kurama, aunque con el cabello al revés, es decir, cabello violeta y puntas celeste. A diferencia de Haruka, ella dejaba que su flequillo le tapara uno de sus profundos ojos negros.

Hideyoshi comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás la pelea familiar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? La ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar –escucho la voz de su tío Atsushi. Al momento resoplo claramente molesto, había olvidado por completo esa tonta ceremonia.

Pero su tío, amablemente lo guio hasta el auditorio, en donde tuvo la ceremonia más aburrida del mundo. Vaya, Takuto si que sabia dar discursos, si, pero para dormirse. No sabía como había logrado no cabecear ni una sola vez.

Después de tan aburridísima ceremonia, finalmente les dejaron ir a sus salones, donde casualmente, los asientos ya estaban decididos.

….

Madoka y Hayato iban llegando en una muy lujosa limosina. Para su buena suerte, Masaki les había dicho a escondidas que llegaran tarde para perderse la aburrida ceremonia que suelen hacer y ellos, como los niños buenos que son, le hicieron caso.

Aunque rezaban interiormente que su madre no se enterara, tendrían muchos problemas y lo que menos querían era eso.

Entraron a la escuela como si nada, sintiendo muchas miradas en el camino. Madoka solo apretó sus puños y se acerco un poco a Hayato, buscando protección… provocando muchas más miradas en ellos.

-Vas a hacer que piensen que somos otra cosa – le susurro Hayato.

-No me importa, odio que se me queden viendo. ¡Haz algo! – le exigió mientras ocultaba sus marrones ojos en el hombro de su hermano.

-Si, si, lo que pida majestad – ironizo el pelicyan antes de mirar mal a los adolescentes que se les quedaran viendo, consiguiendo que se sintieran intimidados y voltearan hacia otro lado.

Madoka no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha, le encantaba que su hermano le hiciera tanto caso.

Llegaron a su salón rápidamente, notando que los asientos ya estaban decididos y (como siempre) quedaban juntos.

Hayato observo a sus compañeros, no parecía haber alguien interesante. O eso creyó, pues al ver los asientos traseros se encontró con su primo y cómplice en travesuras: Yukimura Kyouhei.

Le hizo señas a su hermana disimuladamente para que viera hacia atrás y lo notara.

-¡Kyouhei! –grito Madoka contenta al verlo, aunque después recordó que estaba en clases y se sonrojo completamente mientras recibía un regaño por la profesora encargada de ser su tutora.

….

En la hora del descanso.

Hideyoshi sentía que estaba más solo que el uno y no es por nada, pero era el único que no estaba hablando con nadie.

Suspiro resignado, podía ser que así fueran sus tres años de secundaria y mejor acostumbrarse rápido a eso.

-¿Hola? – pregunto un chico de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y tierna sonrisa – ¿Comemos juntos?

-¿Eh? –"dijo" Hide sorprendido. Y el que creyó que se la pasaría solo.

-Oh, no me presente, lo siento. –Se disculpo antes de dar una leve reverencia – Soy Nishinosora Alone

-K-Kirino H-Hideyoshi

El rubio sonrío un poco antes de tomar el brazo de Hide y salir corriendo de allí.

Madoka, Hayato y Kyouhei vieron la escena bastante divertidos.

-No esperábamos verte aquí Kyo –dijo feliz el único pelicyan allí

-Yo tampoco esperaba verlos aquí –dijo Kyouhei riendo un poco. – ¿Sigues siendo una miedosa, Mado?

Kyouhei no debió haber dicho eso, la peli plata se encontraba de piedra. Odiaba que le recordaran eso, era muy cruel. Hayato noto como se ponía la chica y miro mal a Kyouhei.

-No me veas así Haya, que no es mi culpa que ella sea así –se defendió al ver la mirada asesina que le daba su primo.

-¿Qué te he dicho de no meterte con eso?

-Vamos, solo es juego ¿verdad Mado-chan? –pregunto nervioso a la peli plata, si esta decía que no podía despedirse de su vida. Sabia cuan protector era Hayato y bueno, el aun quería vivir.

-¿Madoka? –le pregunto también Hayato al ver que no respondía nada. Noto una ligera lagrima recorriendo su mejilla y antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, la chica ya había huido.

-¡Madoka!

….

Madoka corría como si quisieran matarla. ¿Por qué Kyouhei tenia que ser así? Lo odiaba y a la vez lo quería mucho, aunque no lo quería tanto como a Hayato o a sus padres.

Intento sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, tenía que correr, huir de allí, aunque al final regresara para las siguientes clases.

Sin siquiera fijarse bien, debido a que corría con los ojos cerrados, al dar vuelta por un corredor choco con algo o alguien.

-¡Ay no! ¡Discúlpame! ¿Estás bien? – escucho la voz de una chica, por lo que abrió sus marrones ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una chica de lacio cabello verde que le llegaba a la cintura, con ojos color verde claro aunque con una pequeña parte más oscura, de tez clara y que le sacaba varios centímetros.

-Yo – intento decir pero la peli verde ver que estaba llorando la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a un salón vacio.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunto preocupada.

-Es que…

-¡Ah! ¡Me presento! –la interrumpió, haciendo que Madoka la viera un poco confundida. – Soy Rune Nia, un gusto

-U-Un gusto, s-soy K-Kariya Madoka –le dijo intentando controlar sus lagrimas, para que ya no salieran.

-Bien, Madoka-chan ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto realmente preocupada mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Por tonterías… Nia-chan…

* * *

**Bien! Ya salieron más *O* Me encantan las gemelas x'D ellas se encargan de hacerle la vida imposible a Hide xDDD Kyouhei... ¿por que dijo eso? De una vez aviso que en mis fics los protas SIEMPRE tienen traumas xDDD en este caso le toco a Mado... ahora, ¿que le paso? eso lo dire con el tiempo xDDD **

**Por cierto, Alone es un amor... ese niño me cae bien xD y si se dieron cuenta, no puse a todos los hijos por que... Primero. Tuve que acomodar los grupos y no se como sea con ustedes, pero al menos en mi rancho se entra a la secundaria de 13 años xD por lo que los de 14 estarían en segundo -w- y los de 15 en tercero :nomedigas:(?) oh si, bueno uwu eso fue una cosa y segundo. Olvide pedirles algo importante en la anterior ficha D: y esa es ¿en que club entraran los chicos? Por que si se dieron cuenta, Hide odia Raimon por lo que ni loco entraria al club de futbol xD aun me debato si Hayato entrara, por que como se vio aquí es muy protector con Mado y el ira donde ella vaya (Haya es mi idea de un hermano perfecto... dejenme! xD) y bueno, no es necesario que entren al club de futbol... cualquier club que les guste esta bien... aunque si quieren que entren al fut... pos bueno xD y creo que era todo lo que tenía que decir... ¿reviews? **


	3. Veamos los clubes parte 1

**Holaaa~ lamento haberme tardado pero tuve un bajon enorme que no me dejaba hacer nada :c a eso sumenle que tuve dos horribles semanas de exámenes Dx pero bueno, yo mejor no molesto más y les dejo el tercer capitulo x3**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Kariya sería el onceavo legendario ;w; **

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Veamos los clubes, parte 1.**

-¿Por qué creo que hay un integrante de más hoy? –pregunto un chico de cabello negro.

-Oh, bueno, es nuevo y no tenía a nadie con quien comer así que… –empezó Alone nervioso, pero por suerte otro chico de cabello negro salió en su defensa.

-Zero no seas tan enojón, deja que coma con nosotros

-Siento que soy una molestia –murmuro Hideyoshi al ver la escena.

-Hideyoshi, ¿cierto? –pregunto otro (si, otro) de cabello negro y alborotado, de ojos naranjas. Hideyoshi asintió levemente con la cabeza, nervioso. – Siempre procuro recordar el nombre de mis compañeros.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso…?

-Si, vamos en el mismo grupo. Soy Yamamoto Zeito, un gusto –se presento el chico, estirando la mano en señal de saludo, Hide lo pensó un momento para después estrechar su mano con la del otro.

-Bueno, ya que Zeito se presento, supongo que yo también debería… Soy Yamamoto Zero, voy en segundo –dijo el pelinegro más alto, de ojos naranja, pero más oscuros y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-Nishinosora Aidou –se presento el último pelinegro de cabello más largo, con ojos morados. Hideyoshi les sonrío a los cuatro, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa para después proseguir comiendo.

-¿Y piensas unirte a algún club? –pregunto Aidou curioso.

-No, solo quiero irme de esta escuela –dijo el peli violeta suspirando y dejando a los otros cuatro con cara de "What?"

-Emm ¿Hideyoshi? ¿Sabes acaso en que escuela estas? –pregunto lo más calmado que pudo Zero.

-En Raimon, por desgracia –dijo suspirando de nuevo. No podía mentir, odiaba con ganas la escuela.

-Exacto, estas en Raimon, de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad… ¿Y dices que no te uniras a nada? –pregunto ahora Alone confundido.

-Sip, odio la escuela, ni siquiera quiero estar aquí.

-Déjame ver si entiendo –hablo Zeito que había estado callado hasta ahora – Tú – lo señalo con el dedo, molestando un poco a Hide – ¿No eres acaso el hijo de Kirino Ranmaru? –pregunto controlándose internamente por no lanzarse encima del peli violeta para matarlo.

-Si ¿y eso que? –pregunto con toda la calma del mundo, dándole otra mordida a su almuerzo. Dejando a los presentes con la boca bien abierta, sorprendidos.

-Eres el hijo de un chico que llego a ser de los mejores futbolistas que ha tenido la historia de esta escuela… ¿y me dices que no entraras a nada, ni siquiera a futbol? –pregunto completamente en shock Zero.

-Veo que entiendes rápido

-¡¿Es que tu eres idiota o algo?! –exploto completamente Zero ante la indiferencia del chico por el futbol.

-¡Mi hermano tiene razón! ¡¿Tú eres idiota o qué?! ¡Apuesto a que eres una mente maestra jugando! –le acompaño en los gritos Zeito, poniéndose de pie a la par que su hermano. Hideyoshi solo se encogió de hombros, dándoles a entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Chicos… será mejor que se calmen –pidió Aidou notando que pronto comenzaría una pelea. Y no era para menos, todos sabían la personalidad explosiva que tenían los Yamamoto… todos menos Hideyoshi.

-¿Calmarnos? ¡¿Calmarnos?! ¡Aidou! –se quejo el mayor de los hermanos peli negros.

-Con gritarle a Hideyoshi-kun no harás que cambie su opinión.

-¡Pero!

-Zeito…

-¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No gritare más! –dijo Zeito sentándose de nuevo y mirando mal al peli violeta. – Que sepas que después de clases iras con nosotros al club de futbol.

-Como quieras, de todas formas no me uniré –dijo Hideyoshi tranquilamente terminando su almuerzo justo cuando daban el toque. Informándoles que tenían que regresar a clases.

Los chicos se separaron, yéndose Aidou y Zero por un camino y Hide, Zeito y Alone por el otro.

Durante el camino los chicos conversaban un poco, claro que con unas cuantas peleas entre Hideyoshi y Zeito, teniendo de intermediario a Alone, pero conversaciones después de todo.

Ya en el salón se tuvieron que separar, aunque no tanto. Hideyoshi quedaba justamente en medio del salón, mientras que Alone y Zeito quedaban atrás.

Apenas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, ingreso al lugar un profesor ya mayor con cara de pocos amigos. El típico profesor al que no le gusta su trabajo pero igual sigue dando clases.

Hideyoshi sintió un gran temor cuando se dio cuenta de que materia impartía ese hombre… matemáticas.

….

Madoka no podía sentirse más feliz. Acababa de hacer una nueva amiga y la primera materia después del descanso era matemática. Esa, su mejor y preferida materia entre todas, claro, a excepción de una muy distinta pero que igual llevaba un poco de números ejecutarla.

Mientras el profe daba unos cuantos ejercicios "fáciles", Mado volteo a sus lados, confirmando que al parecer era la única que entendía los ejercicios. Ni siquiera su hermano Hayato podía con ellos.

Soltó una risa disimulada y se quedo unos segundos viendo a un chico peli violeta, quien veía el pizarrón con gran duda plasmada en su cara, se notaba que no entendía nada de lo que se encontraba en el.

Volteo ligeramente hacia atrás, donde vio a Nia un poco nerviosa por los ejercicios. Si, definitivamente ella era la única que los entendía.

Sonrío victoriosa, si en algo ella era buena era en las matemáticas. Aunque siempre tendría esa duda sobre si podía o no con eso… pero no estaba completamente segura. Jamás lo había intentado y dudaba intentarlo algún día… solo si…

-¡Señorita Kariya! –grito el profesor enojado. Ya llevaba llamándola como 3 veces y la chica ni respondía.

-Eh dígame –Madoka sintió sus mejillas arder. Estaba consciente de que había comenzado a divagar ¿pero cuanto tiempo realmente?

-¿Cuál es el resultado del problema 6? –pregunto y Madoka tuvo que ver bien. Antes de que divagara apenas iba en el 2, que pronto llegaron al 6.

-54 –respondió al instante. Tanto los alumnos como el profesor se sorprendieron. Un problema de ese estilo no se respondía tan rápido y la peli plata como si nada lo había dicho y encima con la respuesta acertada.

-Muy bien señorita Kariya–le dijo el adulto, sacándole una sonrisa tierna a la chica. – Como veo que a la señorita Kariya se le facilitan mis ejercicios, aumentare el nivel de estos.

Todos soltaron un quejido y replicaron. Sobre todo el peli violeta que Madoka hace unos minutos veía.

-¡Ah no, eso no! –Se quejo poniéndose de pie - ¡Que a ella se le faciliten no quiere decir que a todos nos pase igual!

-Señor Kirino será mejor que se siente, a usted le deje el más fácil y no pudo responderlo bien –le dijo, causando las risas del todo el salón, provocando que el chico se sonrojara y se sentara avergonzado y enojado.

Justo entonces el timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de esa clase. Hideyoshi ya estaba cantando victoria, mandando muy lejos al profesor de matemáticas, hasta que noto algo importante… no se iba del salón.

-¿Sorprendido, señor Kirino? Nos tocan dos horas

Hideyoshi solo tenia una cosa en mente, odiaba las matemáticas.

….

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente el resto del día. Aun después de esas molestas dos horas de matemáticas todos los alumnos habían salido victoriosos y ahora comenzaba algo interesante: elegir un club.

Como ya era costumbre en las secundarias, tenías que escoger un club donde hicieras clases extraescolares, pero como nuestro lindo Hideyoshi odiaba la escuela no quería estar más horas de las debidas allí.

Y ahora, no sabía como o en que momento había caído en esa situación.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto con clara molestia en su voz.

-Te dijimos que vendrías al club de futbol con nosotros. –le respondió Zeito con calma, viendo que ya había varios esperando entrar al equipo.

-¿Aunque dije que no me uniría?

-Exacto

Hideyoshi suspiro con cierta molestia cerrando los ojos. Siendo honesto, nunca antes había intentado jugar futbol. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño jugaba seguido con sus primas a todo, incluso a futbol. Sus tíos y padres gustaban de enseñarles a jugar, aunque al final se aburrían y lo dejaban de lado. Esta vez no era la excepción, se estaba aburriendo de sobre manera. Solo esperaba que terminara esa estúpida prueba para irse a su casa.

-Bien, bien. Parece que ahora hay muchos aspirantes ¿no crees? –escucharon todos a una voz. Hideyoshi abrió los ojos, conocía esa voz pero ¿Dónde la había oído?

-Si hay muchos, pero no todos pasaran –escucho otra voz y ahora si que estaba seguro de quienes eran esas voces.

Se fueron acercando dos siluetas, una baja y una más alta. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Hideyoshi pudo reconocerlos al momento y su primera reacción fue esconderse detrás de sus sempais.

-Hey ¿que te pasa? –pregunto confuso Zero al verse siendo usado como un escudo.

-Que no me vean, que no me vean, que no me vean –murmuraba el peli violeta asustado. Sus amigos (si así se podían llamar) solo se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Así que están aquí por que quieren entrar al club ¿no? –pregunto un hombre alto de cabello violeta y extravagantes ojos amarillos con marrón.

-No será tan sencillo, novatos –dijo otro hombre a su lado, más bajo y de cabello celeste con ojos negros. – ¡Ahora vengan acá los de segundo y tercero!

-¡Si entrenador Kurama! –accedieron los chicos y Hideyoshi solo pudo temblar levemente al sentir como su escudo se iba. Demonios, debió haberlo pensado.

-Hey, Nori, ve eso –le dijo el adulto peli violeta a Kurama, señalando al chico de cabello largo que temblaba.

Kurama sonrió al verlo, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo en ese lugar. De todos los clubes de la escuela, se encontraba justo allí. En el de Futbol.

-Verán una muestra del equipo actual –hablo Atsushi animadamente. – después les haremos una prueba a los de primero para que entren.

-Veo que hay varias chicas por aquí –dijo ahora Norihito -¿Entraran como jugadoras o como managers?

Las chicas se voltearon a ver nerviosas. Pero solo unas cuantas aceptaron ser managers, mientras otras prefirieron tomar la prueba.

Ambos, tanto Atsushi como Norihito anotaron a las nuevas managers mientras los ya miembros del equipo hacían la muestra.

Hideyoshi, Zero y Alone veían la muestra interesados, o algo así. Ya que Hide veía de vez en cuando a los adultos y se ponía cada vez más nervioso, ya podía sentir como sería el tema de conversación en la noche.

Finalmente la muestra termino y dieron comienzo a la prueba. Hideyoshi y Alone se excusaron diciendo que solo estaban observando, aunque no era del todo mentira, pues Alone ya tenia en mente a que club se uniría.

Así, el único que tomo la prueba del trió de chicos fue Zero, aprobando inmediatamente y no era para menos. Él era el hijo del famoso Hakuryuu del equipo "Zero" que en su momento se las puso difícil al Raimon. Irónicamente ahora su hijo, Zero entraba al equipo de Raimon.

En cuanto fue aceptado, fue con su hermano mayor, chocando las manos en muestra de orgullo. Zero sintió una mirada sobre el y volteando hacia de donde sentía que provenía se encontró con los azules ojos de Alone. Sonrió feliz y lo saludo con las manos, causando un muy leve sonrojo en el rubio.

Ese suceso paso desapercibido por Hideyoshi, quien vio que la "chica de las matemáticas" iba llegando al campo junto con quien seguramente era su hermano. Tenían un aura muy intimidante y muchos les daban el paso, incluso los de años mayores.

Se colocaron frente a los adultos que anotaban en una lista a los nuevos miembros.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –pregunto amablemente Atsushi, con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Quiero tomar la prueba –dijo el pelicyan sonriendo orgullosamente.

Alone, aprovechando el alboroto que quizás se formaría decidió irse del lugar, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y claro, Hideyoshi lo siguió, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí.

...

En otro lado, un cuarteto de chicas se encontraban vagando por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¿Qué haremos chicas? –pregunto Nia viendo a todos lados.

-No lo se –respondió otra a su lado. Esta chica tenía el cabello azul rizado, de ojos verdes con delineador y un lunar justo debajo de la boca en el lado izquierdo.

-Ya hemos recorrido varios clubes pero ninguno me convence –dijo otra colocando sus manos en su nuca. Ella tenía el pelo azul metálico lacio, de ojos zafiro opaco y piel clara.

-Solo es el primer día, tenemos toda la semana aun para decidirnos –comento la última del cuarteto con una sonrisa. Esta chica tenia el cabello alborotado como simulando rayos de sol solo que de color negro y tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Lo se pero… es que mis hermanos ya se decidieron –dijo Nia deteniéndose y observando el patio desde una ventana.

-También mi hermano ya se decidió –dijo la chica de cabello azul oscuro.

-También el mío –murmuro la chica de ojos zafiro suspirando.

-Eh chicas… recuerdan que nuestros hermanos van un año arriba ¿no? –comento la de pelo negro, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo sabemos pero…

-Encontraremos a que unirnos. –la animo la de pelo negro, colocando su mano en el hombro de Nia.

-Tienes razón Airi –le dijo sonriendo. – ¡Definitivamente encontraremos un club!

Las otras dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Por ahora creo que debería ir con mi hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas Ginevra? –pregunto la de pelo metalizado.

-Si, mi hermano quería que lo viera en su muestra del equipo… aunque creo que ya me la perdí –se excuso sonriendo nerviosamente. – Nos vemos mañana chicas. –se despidió rápidamente antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Adiós Gine! –la despidió la chica de ojos zafiro con un movimiento de mano

Nia, también se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando, seguida de las otras dos.

-¿Y si vamos a ver el club de futbol?

-Creo que es una buena idea Mariko –dijo Airi sonriendo. – Sería interesante.

-¡Pues que estamos esperando! –Grito emocionada Nia - ¡Vamos!

Las chicas sonrieron igual de emocionadas y comenzaron a correr.

* * *

**Bueh, creo que quedo un poco más largo que los anteriores... y ya salieron más ;w; esto se pone cada vez mejor... por cierto, me encanta que Mado sea buena en mates mientras que para Hide sea todo un dolor de cabeza x3 ¿notaron mi pequeño fanservice de yaoi? la verdad es que no pensaba que pasará... pero al acomodar las parejas los olvide a ellos orz por eso van a quedar juntos x'DU además de que veremos peleas seguidamente entre Alone, Zero y Hideyoshi ¿por que? Sencillo, se supone que Hide es mi hijo y los otros dos son de mis primas respectivamente y bueno... son nuestros hijos... sería raro que se llevaran bien x'D y ya creo... ah no! Todavia hay chicas que no me han dicho en que club entraran sus hijos... y eso me estresa! por que quiero meter a más personajes pero no se como meterlos D: y ahora si me voy que por acá en mi rancho es la 1 de la mañana x'D bye bye **

**¿reviews? **


End file.
